Police Jesus's family
The Police Jesus's family is the family that comes Police Jesus, Police Jesus was the only son of this family that was born, his younger brother, which I do not remember what his name was, died of sudden death in 2008. Her parents trying to adopt other children to be the brother / sister of the police, they had 18 adopted children. Among them a golfer girl, a young medium girl, an exotic cook girl, a passionate teen girl, a human demon woman, a girl who hides, a female member of Team Flare, a rocky schoolgirl, an industrial engineer boy, an american soldier, an icelandic female employee, a dragon maiden, a fish man hunter, an LSD female consumer, a fiery dancer boy, a insectologist, a master man of martial arts and an mining trader. Perfect! It seems that you surpass the number of relatives of the Loud family and Santiago family. Relatives Parents He has a father and a mother, not known until now nor were they revealed in the series. Childrens They have up to now 19 children, the police and their 7 brothers and their 11 sisters, give 19 children in total: Police Jesus (???-type) The famous television police and the favorite of all, is the justice of Mathtropolis, in addition to leader of Team Villalba, is a police agent that protects Mathtropolis of those 3 villains he knows and The Royal Family of the Underworld, his main enemy. Your favorite Pokémon is Porygon-Z, which helps you hack security system with total simplicity and speed that Porygon2, also helps you defeat very powerful and dangerous Pokémon like Zygarde. A traveled to the Pokémon world in search of his original girlfriend Jasmine, who saved her in a church in Cedar City with the help of Porygon2, where the gym leader Brian, the current 7th Johto gym leader, is the is his second favorite gym leader besides Jasmine, being his first favorite gym leader. Jasmine returned to fall in love with him when he rescued her with Porygon2, she became the second leader of Team Villalba. Molayne (Steel-type) An industrial engineer who likes to make garbage products made of steel, implying that Steel-type Pokémon are of his expert type. In an attempt that the industry of the Pokémon World likes steel very much as metal, because the only metal discovered in the Pokémon World, there is no iron, tungsten and titanium in the Pokémon World, there is only steel on that planet. Belongs to the current Elite Four of Alola, along with Acerola, Kahili, and Olivia, who incidentally is Martyn's sister. That gave Police Jesus more chance to be the champion of the Pokémon League of the region, although it could not for the region's teacher, who became the champion of the Pokémon League of the region. Bad luck, Police Jesus! Kahili (Flying-type) A golfer girl world famous for making an impossible record for other golfers, with 666 points on the golf course, what a satanic crazy record! He likes birds a lot, especially his tucan named Toucannon, who is his favorite Pokémon. She belongs to the current Elite Four of Alola, along with Molayne, Acerola and Olivia. He likes to play with the Wii, especially the Wii Sports game. Unfortunately, it was stolen by thieves in his house at the end of December 2018, which he felt sad after that, to entertain he had to go daily to the golf course every day. Such a weeping golfer girl does not cry until they buy a new console, maybe another Wii or a Wii U (optional). Acerola (Ghost-type) A medium girl who knows the past of the police, she says that her soul came from a science fiction robot called F-00. He can also talk to the dead, such as his dead brother (who does not know his name). Your favorite Pokémon is a phantom puppet that appears to a Pikachu, called Mimikyu, but how terrifying is this. They like ghosts. She is part of the current Elite Four of Alola, along with Kahili, Molayne and Olivia. It is until now, the only younger sister of the police, with 11 years of age. Mallow (Grass-type) An exotic cook who creates vegetable soups, loves Grass-type Pokémon because they are vegetables, according to her. It is the only Trial Captain sister of Police Jesus, the second was to make Acerola. But because of Mina, Martyn's sister, who stole her Trial Captain position, made her part of Alola's Elite Four. I saw her with a soup spoon in her original Pokémon Artwork, it is said that she uses it to savor her created soups. Karen (Dark-type) Relax, it's not SpongeBob's Karen! She is a member of Johto's Elite Four, which was saved after the eruption of Mt. Silver, yes, she is still alive. what a miracle! She is a human demon because the Pokémon she uses are of the Dark-type, which is something of the devil that she has. what a fear! This is more scary than Acerola itself. Whitney (Normal-type) A passionate and cheating girl to beat Jasmine in the Pokémon World Tournament, you and I disappointed her for that! Her favorite Pokémon is a cow named Miltank, who is very tricky like her, that cow milks him a delicious milk at Police Jesus, which looks like condensed milk, what a milk treat! Yes, she is the only sister of Police Jesus who has a boyfriend, in this case, Simone. She left her gym to join the new Elite Four of Johto and leave the gym to her brother, Police Jesus, who would become the 3rd gym leader of the New Johto, in which they would use any Pokémon around kind. However, her foolish boyfriend, Simone took the abandoned gym of his sister and would become the 3rd gym leader of the New Johto, where they would use Pokémon of the same type used by Whitney, Normal-type. Frustrated by this, Simone was declared his enemy for doing that to him in all his fucking life. It is known that it was difficult for the players to defeat her in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, since her Miltank is almost impossible to defeat due to her brutal difficulty. Emma (Fairy-type) This is not canonical or anything like that, nothing is known about it. Her favorite Pokémon is a magic keychain called Klefki, which serves as a keychain for the door of her closet-home, which can open the door of her closet-home, Emma always sleeps with her magic keychain Klefki at night in her closet so it does not get lost easily. She is a 12 year old girl who sleeps in a closet. They say he hides there for the whole day and does not leave there unless they tell him to bathe, eat, go to school or go somewhere, but he does not leave there in his free time, he lives there as if it were her house, she is a specialist in Fairy type Pokémon like Valerie and Mina. She is a character in that 2008 film, called Jasper: Journey to the End of the World and a 2003 TV program, called Jasper, the Penguin. Celosia (Poison-type) We all know she is the sister of Police Jesus, but she belongs to Team Flare. Which is half Team Flare and half Team Villalba? She committed bad things like stealing and robbing a Poké Ball Factory with Bryony (known as her friend and sister of Firengar, a human who has not revealed her real name so far) and with Team Flare Grunts, something as bad as that. Celosia wears a pair of advanced technology goggles, we can say that she is semi-blind and needs those goggles to see, they give her an advanced vision that she had before she became semi-blind, sometimes she takes them off when she sleeps and take care of strong blows so they do not get damaged, are the precious glasses of my sister Celosia and do not break them, please. His eyes are probably purple like the color of his hair, which is also purple. She has a Drapion she likes a lot and is her favorite Pokémon of all, she is specialized in Poison-type Pokémon. She is the most evil sister of Police Jesus that Karen. Roxanne (Rock-type) A student passionate about the rocky matter, giving to understand that the Rock-type Pokémon is of its expert type. She has a rocky / metalic compass-moai head floating called Probopass, which she considers her favorite Pokémon, which looks a lot like Mario, because of his mustache, the favorite communist red plumber of all, is male rather strange since Roxanne is female and She promised to be a female, but we have a bad decision from Police Jesus! She lives in Hoenn and is the first gym leader in the region. It is known that his enemy is Olivia for plagiarizing her, who belongs to the current Elite Four of Alola. Lorelei (Ice-type) An icelandic female employee. He competes mainly with Candice, the sister of Firengar, Wulfric, the father of Martyn, Pryce, the brother of Martyn too (although he is old, he is the first son of Wulfric) and Glacia, the sister of Doctor Jesus. Forget another one, Brycen, Malva's brother? Who retired from being a gym leader to be a famous movie star of the PokéStar Film Studio, who made his role in films such as Full Metal Cop and Brycen-Man, in Full Metal Cop would be a robocop called Mecha Cop and in Brycen- Man would be a villain named Brycen-Man, Full Metal Cop is good and Brycen-Man is evil! She is a specialist in Ice type Pokémon, her favorite Pokémon is Lapras. Lt. Surge (Electric-type) A soldier of the American army, commonly called the "Lieutenant Surge". He mentioned a war called the Kanto War, which did not know that the Pokémon World had a moment as violent as a war. This soldier became the gym leader of Vermilion City, who specializes in Electric type Pokémon, his favorite Pokémon is Raichu. There is not much to say about this soldier, except he has not died in that bloody war of the Pokémon World, which means he survived that deadly war. Marlon (Water-type) A hunter of fish that hunts fish in the water and a lifeguard on the beach of Humilau City, is of dark race. He raised a daughter named Lana (white) with Nessa (the real identity of Waterengar), who by the way is of the same race, known and revealed as the sister of Firengar, fuck! When Brycen retired from gym leader, the very philosopher of Drayden (the father of Iris, the current champion of Unova), realized by the loss of his gym to be the 7th gym in the region and there was no other to be the 8th gym, until Marlon opened his gym in Humilau City, being an expert in water type Pokémon (now it is strange that there are 2 gym leaders in the same region, with Marlon and Cress). Lana and her father Marlon live in the hotel of Police Jesus, Police Jesus considers Lana as her niece, because she is the daughter of her brother Marlon and they live in the same house. Drasna (Dragon-type) An dragon maiden who's interested in dragons, is older than Clair (her cheap copy and sister of Firengar), older than Drayden (A famous philosopher of the 21st century, Malva's brother and Iris's father), older than Iris (the current Unova champion and Malva's cousin) and older than Lance (the current champion of the Indigo Plateau and Martyn's brother). It belongs to the Elite Four of Kalos, next to Malva (the 5th and last person to have a family with 18 brothers, bigger than the Loud family itself), Siebold (that mythical rain water person, Martyn's brother) and Wikstrom (that knight in steel armor, brother of Doctor Jesus). It is known that it does not open the eyes, it is something unknown to know. Clay (Ground-type) A mining trader who gave him a good idea to extract minerals from the Twist Mountain with his mining activity, creating the famous Clay Tunnel, a tunnel that connects the Twist Mountain, the Mistralton Cave and the Underground Ruins, which I believe for his activity mining. Thus he became the 5th gym leader of Unova, located in Driftveil City, which specializes in Ground-type Pokémon. In his original Pokémon Artwork it was seen that he has a suitcase, which is unknown that he has inside. His favorite Pokémon is Excadrill, a mole with steel claws that looks like a biological drill. He likes Ground-type Pokémon a lot because they are ideal for rock drilling and tunneling like his Clay Tunnel. Caitlin (Psychic-type) She was the owner of the Battle Castle and closed the Battle Castle (probably because Police Jesus does not like Battle Castle at all because of its rules, so she asked Caitlin to close it for him) to unite the Elite Four of Unova, being a psychic type Pokémon specialist. He suffers from insomnia, because he never sleeps for days. It is known that he consumes LSD, apparently, because in his original Artwork, 2 hearts appear at the lower corners of his hair, as if he were drugged with LSD. Before the Battle Castle closed, Police Jesus did not have a sister / brother specializing in Psychic type Pokémon, until he joined the Elite Four of Unova, along with Shauntal, Marshal and Grimsley. Even so, Police Jesus would demolish Battle Castle after it was closed by Caitlin. Aaron (Bug-type) Do not confuse him with Aron! An insectologist that is studying "insectology", referencing his expert type, the Bug Type. We already know that Bugsy, the brother of Martyn (he is a bug hunter), Viola, the sister of Firengar (it is a bug photograph), and this named Aaron (who is insectologist), But this other, called Burgh, the brother of Doctor Jesus (is an bug artist). Which is why I think it's stupid, because Burgh is an artist who uses bugs for his art, this is very stupid. It is known that it belongs to the Elite Four of Sinnoh, along with Bertha, Flint and Lucian. There is no more to say about this strange person, except that his name is very confusing and confused with Aron, that dual-type Pokémon Steel / Rock. Brawly (Fight-type) The famous and sacred master of martial arts. The 2nd Hoenn gym leader. He has defeated Police Jesus many times in the Pokémon World Tournament, because his Pokémon that he uses are Fighting type, his expert type. He has a Hariyama, who looks like a sumo wrestler, that's his favorite Pokémon. Because of those Fighting-type Pokémon that you have, you are able to defeat the Police Jesus Pokémon, especially Porygon-Z / Porygon2 (resulting in damage to 2×), Weavile (resulting in double the damage to 4×) and Magnezone (which results in damage to 2× also to Porygon-Z / Porygon2). Although Porygon-Z has the Psychic movement, he can easily defeat them. Kiawe (Fire-type) He told us that he would go to another region outside of Alola to present a foreign dance, for the crisis that Alola suffers, they would say that a fiery dancer, although we do not know it. He is a fire-type Pokémon specialist like Flannery, Firengar's sister, Blaine, Martyn's old brother, and Chili, Cilian's and Cress's brother, representing themselves as triplets. The other who forgets called Flint, who is part of the Elite Four of Sinnoh and the brother of Doctor Jesus. Kiawe is brother of Police Jesus as Mallow is sister of Police Jesus, Police Jesus lives with the three Trial Captains of the types Starter (the Water-type, Grass-type and Fire-type), Lana as his niece and Mallow and Kiawe as his sister and his brother. He is the owner of the second Thrifty Megamart, which you enter, you will get a coupon infinite times that you enter that Megamart, I think it is because Alola is in crisis, shit! Unfortunately, the first Thrifty Megamart has been abandoned for many years and the only one who lives there is his sister Acerola, who thinks that living in an abandoned place would give her much more courage than being with someone. Nephews / Nieces Although there is only one niece in the family, in this case, Lana, who is considered the niece of Police Jesus. Lana (Water-type) The only niece that received the Police Jesus's family. Daughter of Marlon and Nessa (who are of dark), who procreated a white girl with blue hair, for unknown reasons. She is 9 years old and was born in 2010, she is a specialist in Water-type Pokémon, like her father Marlon and her father Nessa. He lives with his father Marlon in the same hotel where Police Jesus lives, his father Marlon and his brothers and sisters. She is the youngest Trial Captain of all Alola, with 9 years old. Trivia *The oldest daughter of all in the family is Drasna, 50 years old. *While the youngest daughter of all in the family is Acerola. with only 11 years old. *The oldest son of the whole family is Clay, 41 years old. *There are 8 children, although it is less than the 11 daughters, far exceeds in itself the number of children of the Loud family, only one child. *The youngest son of the whole family is Police Jesus, with only 13 years old. *There are 11 daughters in the family, surpasses almost the number of daughters of the Loud family, with 10 daughters. *There were only 2 families with 11 children, among them the Loud family (10 daughters and 1 son) and the Santiago family (1 daughter and 10 children). *There are more families that had 19 children (with 4 more cases than this), among them the family of Firengar, the family of Martyn, the family of Doctor Jesus and the family of Malva (the last case so far). *With the 2 parents, we would have 21 relatives in the family (with 9 males and 12 females), but this was not confirmed. *Mallow in his Spanish name (Lulu, from cellulose), is written with L from Loud, although Mallow does not behave like any of the daughters of the Loud family, it is a rare thing to do that. *The same happens with Lorelei and Lt. Surge, who despite writing with L from Loud, do not behave like any of the 11 children of the Loud family, something very strange. *Although Lincoln Loud is the son of the entire Loud family, there are 8 children in this family, surpassing in itself the low number of children that the Loud family has, with that one and only. *The Police Jesus's type expert is the Question Triple-type (???-type, in Generation IV as "(?)"), which no longer exists since Generation V, used in movements such as Curse (now a movement of Ghost-type from Generation V) or Weather Ball (now a Normal-type movement) and in Pokémon eggs (of the Normal-type now from Generation IV), because until now it is not known what their expert type is, taking into account that one of his 7 brothers and one of his 11 sisters took one of the 18 elementary types, except that, the only notable trainers with this type are, Blue, Red, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha and the Professor Kukui (we have 6 champions and a gym leader, with Blue), there is also a form of Arceus of the same color of the type, to change the type depends on the plate you held, but as there is no plate programmed for that type in Generation IV games, a "??? Plate", this form of Arceus It can only be obtained through hacks, it was removed from Generation V because it was useless, this type current is only used for those notable trainers who use any Pokémon, such as those 6 champions and that gym leader mentioned above. *Although Lana, the Police Jesus's niece, has the name of that of one of the 10 daughters of the Loud family, in this case, Lana Loud, does not behave like her, that is, does not play with mud or has dangerous reptilians as pets as Lana Loud would behave, she only behaves normally. Category:Families Category:Police Jesus Category:Police Jesus's family